Taryn Eriksen
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. Taryn is an half human/half angel nephilm. She currently goes by the name Taryn 'Tasha' Olsen. She is only the few of nephim left in the world. She was born in 907AD in a small village in Norway during the Viking age, and like other nephilm, she believed that she was an normal, ordinary human girl. She had believed that her step-father, Anton, was her biological father, but her mother, Erika, that she had an affair with another man, named Balthazar who is in fact an angel. She began to tap into her powers in her early teens and keeping them a secret from the village and her step-father, only telling Erika, to help her control them. She had stopped ageing around twenty years old, when she had completely healed herself when she was stabbed by the local villagers. She had inherited her healing powers from her mother, who was the healer of the village. She had other half siblings; Emmanuel, Henrika and Tomas. She is considered to be an ''abomination ''by angels, as she was not created by God, as she was being hunted by them for existence for the majority of her life. She is a powerful and strong for a nephilm. She has two black cats named Serge and Azura. She is portrayed by Claire Holt. BIOGRAPHY Village in norway Taryn is the daughter of Erika and Balthazar (an angel) in a small village in Norway in 907AD. She is the step daughter to Anton, who believed to be her real father, but later found out that it was a lie. She is also the younger half-sister to Emmanuel and Henrika and the older half-sister to Tomas. She raised up to believed that she was just an ordinary human girl into a loving family, but her mother revealed the truth that she was in fact the result of an affair between her and Balthazar, and that she was no human but a Nephilm, half angel/human. She began tapping into her powers in her early teens and keeping her powers in secret apart from her mother, keeping her step-father and siblings in the dark. She also helped around the village, being her mother's aide in healing, which she in fact inherited that power. She knew how to use a weapon, but was frown upon as it was a man work not female, who should be helping around the village. Her mother had taught her in secret and away from prying eyes of her angelic powers, learning and manifesting her powers over the years. Practicing by herself in the woods, she did not know that she was being watched by one of the local villagers. When she came home, the local villagers grabbed her, she demanded to know whats going on, before being tied to the post in the middle of the village, being shown to the village. She spotted her family, crying out for them to release her. She expected her mother to help her, but she was hurt when she turned blind eye and hugged Anton. She looked her siblings but no avail. The chief of village draw out his sword and stabbed through her heart and died.She woke up in a ditch, she touched her chest to feel wet blood on her dress, she climbed out of the ditch, and made her way back to her home. She spotted her mother doing the washing in the nearby pond. Taryn demanded on why she turned her back on her daughter, shocking Erika, before telling her that she was protecting herself. Feeling hurt and betrayal, she told her mother that she would never forgive her for this and left the village. 10th Century 11th Century 12th Century 13th Century 14th Century 15th Century 16th Century 17th Century 18th Century 19th Century 20th Century In the 1940s, Supernatural Category:LisaEmma Category:Claire Holt FC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Females Category:Nephilim